Easier To Be Broken
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: It was his worst nightmare come true. Christmas present for Robin. CM Punk/OC/Chris Sabin.


**A/N: Written for Robin as part of my Secret Santa Fic Exchange. I hope you like, Robs! I couldn't decide whether to write you a Punk/OC or Sabin/OC, so this is the end result.**

**To everyone else, I hope you enjoy as well :)

* * *

**

He saw her across the room, laughing and smiling with a group of people. For a few brief seconds, Punk just stood there and admired the beauty of the woman, not even realizing that someone else was standing behind him. In fact, he didn't even snap out of his reverie until he heard the person talk.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is," Punk chuckled, a smirk on his face. However, that expression soon left his face once he turned to face the other person. _Him. _The one person he probably loathed more than anyone, and that was saying something. It was nothing personal, because Punk really didn't know a lot about the guy, it was the fact that he had stolen the woman they were both observing from him, and was now dating her. It was something that the Chicago native was still struggling to accept. Truth be told, he really had no one but himself to blame for what had happened. He'd been a bonehead and a prick and driven Robin away, but it was still easier to shift the blame. Now Robin was with the man standing beside of him.

It also didn't help that he worked for the rival company, TNA. To Punk, that was like an added insult. What did this short, shrimpy, less-than-fantastic kid have that he didn't? He hadn't understood it when Robin had told him she was dating the guy, and he didn't understand it now. Really, _Chris Sabin_? The Chicago native didn't understand what his former girlfriend saw in the guy. From his standpoint, he was a nerd, plain and simple. He'd had several conversations with the guy when they were both in the indies, and Punk didn't find him all that interesting.

With a sigh, he ran a hand over his scruffy face and cleared his throat.

"Thinking about making your move?" Chris stated, close to his ear. "Don't even try it."

"Uh, excuse me?" Punk questioned, a bit put off by the statement. Was this guy _really _trying to intimidate him? It was almost laughable.

"You heard me. I saw the way you were looking at Robin, and I'm tellin' ya, if you so much as lay a finger on her…"

"What are you doing here?" Punk interrupted him, focusing his gaze on the wall.

"I could ask you the same question," Chris replied evenly. "Now, see, I never show up to parties I'm not invited to, but in this case, I had to make an exception. After all, it is a special occasion."

"Really?" Punk snorted. "And what would the occasion be?"

"Mine and Robin's anniversary," Chris replied smoothly, a smile at the corner of his lips. "Six months today."

Punk wanted to punch him, because it was obvious that he was rubbing his misfortune in, and enjoying it, but he didn't. Instead, he shoved his hands further down in the pockets of his suit, trying to ignore the fact that the guy who basically swept _his _girlfriend off her feet was trying to get under his skin.

_Two can play this game, _he thought evilly. With a smirk, he turned to Sabin and asked,

"Where's your boy Shelley? I thought you two were attached at the ass."

It was meant to be a low blow, but Sabin just shrugged it off.

"Don't hate me because you ain't me."

"Nice comeback," Punk stated, dryly. "What are you, fifteen?"

Sabin stared back at him, unfazed. It was beyond aggravating. Punk couldn't understand how he was able to maintain a cool and calm attitude when he was being insulted like that. Then again, Punk was famous for being a hothead, so controlling one's temper wasn't something he had a grasp on. He checked his watch and decided that it was time to leave. There was no point in him standing there, in the middle of a corporate Christmas party that he hadn't even wanted to attend, staring at his former girlfriend. It made him look and feel pathetic, and if there was one thing CM Punk was not, it was pathetic. Without even saying goodbye to Sabin, Punk turned around to leave. No sooner had he done that when Robin appeared, seemingly out of nowhere. And she was looking right at him, or at least it seemed like it.

He froze.

"You made it!" Robin exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. Punk opened his mouth to speak, but Robin walked right past him to Sabin. She stepped forward and kissed the Detroit native on the cheek, that same warm smile still on her face. A sigh escaped her lips and she rolled her eyes once she noticed the other man standing there.

"Phil," she greeted, her voice completely devoid of emotion. "Nice to see you." She looked around. "Where's the walking STD?"

"If you're referring to Kelly, she couldn't make it," Punk answered. "She caught the flu, so I told her to stay at the hotel."

"What a pity," Robin drawled. "I was so looking forward to seeing her again."

Sabin coughed, in an attempt to keep himself from laughing. It was no secret that Robin loathed Kelly Kelly with every bone in her body, and not because she and Punk had once dated. No, they were polar opposites, and try as she might, the North Carolina native had never been able to get along with her.

The atmosphere in the room was definitely uncomfortable—Sabin was standing with his hands shoved in his pockets, his eyes on the floor, while Punk and Robin were staring at each other, each one waiting for the other to speak. The tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a butter knife, as the cliché goes. It was obvious that they weren't going to be able to have a decent conversation unless they pretended to be civil.

"Well, it was certainly unexpected, seeing you again," Robin mused, looking at Punk. "Give my regards to Kelly." For a moment, she stood there, and it seemed like she almost wanted to say something, but she didn't. Punk wanted to tell her that he was sorry for everything, that he'd been a first-class jerk and he didn't expect her to forgive him, but that he wanted to fix things as best as he could. The two of them stared at each other for a few seconds, before Robin finally cleared her throat.

"Good-bye, Phil." With that, she laced her fingers in Sabin's, and the two of them walked off, smiling and laughing at each other. It was obvious that they cared very much about one another.

It was at that moment that CM Punk realized that no matter how hard you try, you cannot fix something that is broken beyond repair.  



End file.
